livingcallumfandomcom-20200214-history
Living Callum
Living Callum Living Callum is a reality television series created by Marta Machado and stars celebrity billionare Callum Smith. The show started airing on the Ivy Channel in 2005. Filming locations for the show include Winnipeg Manitoba, Victoria British Columbia, Adelaide Australia, London England and other various locations around the globe, including the Hijaba Colony on Mars. Upon it's premiere the show recieved rave reviews by celebrity bloggers, and while most television critics rated it poorly, it still remains to this day a smash hit. Show Premise dickdickdickdickdickdickPENISdickdickdickdick Cast Episodes Season One Episode 1: The Lohan Affair. - Billionaire Callum introduces us to his life on the rich side of things, giving us a tour of his luxurious mansion and his spoiled life style. Brandon and Alexx, his rich socialite friends, guest star, along with Lindsay Lohan. Episode 2: Welcome to Mars, Bitch! - Callum's alien lover Gemmite, a prince who hails from the only known civilization on Mars, comes to visit! Obviously this strikes up jealously with Alexx and Brandon, who eventually get into a heated fist fight over Gemmite's affection. Episode 3: Look @ Us, We're Rich. - Callum goes on a drunken bender after partying hard all night with Lindsay Lohan and Paris Hilton, and ends up in a soup kitchen of all places serving diamonds to the poor while intoxicated! Episode 4: Fabulous, xo. - Callum and Lindsay Lohan go to New York Fashion Week, run by the makers of Project Runway, and guess what? Heidi Klum takes them aside and tells them that because two models died in a car accident that morning, they have the option of filling in! Hilarity ensues. Episode 5: Six Feet Fucking Under. - Callum and Alexx go on a deep sea dive to the wreck of the, you guessed it, RMS Titanic! Watch to see what happens when two of the world's most richest socialites end up far below the oceans surface! Episode 6: A Bat In The Belfry. - Callum and Brandon are in for a treat when they meet up with legendary voice actor and guest star Mark Hamill, the man behind the Joker for decades! Yep, things are certain to get out of control when the clown prince of crime joins in on the fun! Episode 7: Australian, Say What? (Part I) - In this episode, Callum and Gemmite escape the toils and stress of everyday life with a romantic trip to Australia! (Which Callum bought the year prior.) There they will meet up with an assortment of whacky folk down under. Plus, a cliffhanger is in store! Episode 8: What Happens In Space... (Part II) - Continuing from the previous episode, Callum is thrown for a real loop when Gemmite whisks him away suddenly from Australia and up into the cosmos! It's time to meet his lover's family and let's just say things get a little tense... especially since there's not a lot of air on Mars... Episode 9: From The Stars to the Cobbles! (Part III) - In the final part of this three part episode arc, Callum crash lands back on earth after hijacking Gemmite's spaceship. But he's no where close to home yet, as he's landed on the outdoor set for Coronation Street! Impressed with his entrance, he's written into the show for a short but important storyline! Episode 10: The Cunt from the Bitch's Asshole. - Callum, Alexx, and Brandon go on an around-the-world cruise together! But a wrench is thrown into their vacation plans when a camera-happy bitch like no other decides to throw his lying ass into the pot. Can their friendship survive the lies of a rich socialite wannabe? Episode 11: A Closer-To-Home Man. - Ever since Callum and Gemmite broke up, forcing Callum to steal Gemmite's spaceship just to get home, he's been extremely lonely. Seeing this, guest stars Lindsay Lohan and Paris Hilton take him out for a night of partying a man hunting! Only this time they'll be searching for one that's actually from this planet... Episode 12: Toxic Troubles Bubble Up Once More. - When the bitch who tried to sabotage Callum, Alexx, and Brandon's cruise re-appears at a social gathering that's obviously not for someone of his lowly position, it's up to Callum and Lindsay Lohan to knock the wannabe back into their place. Emilie de Ravin guest stars. Episode 13: Lean, Mean, Thirteen! - Since Callum has always considered thirteen to be his lucky number, he decided to save this episode for his birthday! That's right, in this episode Callum turns ninteen and anyone who's anyone is invited to the party. What will happen when the richest and most attractive people are placed into one room together with unlimited alcohol and cocaine? Tune in to find out! Episode 14: 2013 And We're Still Kicking It, Bitches. - Following the success of his nineteenth birthday party, Callum decides to throw yetanother drug-filled extravaganza when it turns out that, oh yeah, the world didn't end in 2012 and another new year has been reached. To celebrate surviving Callum has rented out the white house and will be serving nothing but alcohol and freshly cut cocaine! Episode 15: And Finally... - In the first season finale of the highest rated television show, Living Callum, things take a turn for the fabulous yet again! The British people loved Callum's stint on Coronation Street a few weeks back and Corrie has offered him a full time position on the show if he wants! It's a dream come true. But can he leave his friends and the life he's grown accustomed to behind all to be on the show of his dreams? Find out in this emotional season finale. There will be tears, there will be punches, and there will be a sudden, tragic cliffhanger. Season Two Episode 1: A Life Born New. - The second season opens directly after Brandon's funeral. Callum needs a fresh start, far away from the reminders of his friend's untimely death. He takes up Coronation Street's job offer and whisks away to the UK to start filming right away. Follow Callum and he starts livin' it up, British style. Episode 2: Down The Spiral We Go. - Unable to handle the stressful life of filming a major production like Coronation Street while also grieving for the death of his best friend, Callum begins to snort cocaine on a daily basis. Normally a little drug use is socially acceptable (Just look at Charlie Sheen) but now that it's starting to affect his career who knows what will happen! Episode 3: The Final Step. - Finally Callum's major drug use catches up with him and starts taking it's toll on the other castmates on Coronation Street. An executive decision is made and Callum's character is to be written out! Well obviously Callum's not going to be too pleased with that, especially when a final ultimatum is given. Episode 4: @ Apartment 1974. - Callum's family and friends are secretly flown in by the production company of Living Callum in order to hold a secret intervention in his British flat. (This marks the first appearance of Alexx Hiotis since the first season finale, and the first appearance of his family in the show.) Episode 5: Celebrity Rehab, Bitches! - Callum is on his way to Celebrity Rehab after accepting his family and friend's offer of help! There he makes a strange acquiantance. Charlie Sheen guest stars. Episode 6: Smoking In Paris, Dying In Rome. - When the body of rich socialite Paris Hilton is found floating in her lakeside home, Callum's family and friends debate on whether or not to tell the troubled reality star for risk it will shatter his rehabilitation. Meanwhile, Callum and Charlie Sheen's friendship continues to grow. Episode 7: The New "Living Callum." - Callum is released from Celebrity Rehab and quickly gets back to his old routine. And when we say old, we mean old: Callum he quit Coronation Street and has decided to move back to Canada with his friends and family. But right as Callum is about to leave the UK, word hits him about Paris's death, and about the even-more recent death of his new friend Charlie Sheen. Can he stay clean with all this death weighing down on his shoulders? Episode 8: Cloud Cuckooland. - To get away from the sadness of the real world, Callum and Alexx use their millions to buy an experimental new technology that can transfer human conciousness into that of a video game. But when the wiring messes up, both Alexx and Callum are trapped inside the N64 games Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie, battling for their lives. Literally. If their energy bars empty, they die. Episode 9: To The Nines. - Nine deaths have occured all in the last few months: Brandon, Paris Hilton, Charlie Sheen, and various other members of the socialite community. It's become apparently clear that the richest members of society are slowly being picked off one by one. Lindsay Lohan has gone into hiding and Callum and Alexx fear for their fabulous lives. But when Alexx goes missing, there's suddenly a tenth name added onto the list... Episode 10: I'm Just A Little Bossy. - Following the presumed death of his only other best friend Alexx, Callum relapses and his cocaine use starts up once more. He goes on a bender and vanishes, and while the police and FBI search for Alexx, Callum's family searches for him. Episode 11: Diversion, Part One. - In a last ditch attempt to get away from it all, Callum and Lindsay Lohan go on yet another around-the-world cruise. But of course, drama is quickly behind them. Episode 12: Diversion, Part Two. - The cruise ship sunk after a sudden explosion, Callum and Lindsay Lohan float in the ocean waiting for help to arrive. But things get extremely intense once sharks arrive and start chewing apart the corpses in the water. Episode 13: 20 25 12 5 18. (Part I) - Callum is placed into protective custody along with the other richest people in the world after Lindsay Lohan is kidnapped from the coast guard's custody. The world is in disarray and the police are stumped. But then Callum, after having a drink from an airport bar, vanishes. His family and friends go insane, but the police were able to find a shred of evidence left behind. It appears that the kidnapper is getting sloppy... Episode 14: Hangar. (Part II) - Callum's life is once again in peril as the celebrity kidnapper/murderer has him and the other's hidden away somewhere. It's only a matter of time before they, too, turn up dead. The police run the evidence they discovered at the airport and quickly track down the whereabouts of the kidnapees. They arrive at a hangar, hidden out the outskirts of California, just in time to save their lives from... from... the unnamed rich socialite wannabe that tried to ruin Callum and Brandon's cruise a few months prior. He reveals that he's been jealous of the rich folk for years, and thought that if he killed them all he could finally have his moment in the spotlight. He is shot dead by police after refusing to put down his weapon. Episode 15: Sunrise. (Part III) - Callum, Alexx, Lindsay Lohan, and all the other surviving members of the celebrity kidnapper/murderer, decide to throw a massive party to celebrate their survival. The world is once again at ease over the return of their idols. But are things really as cut-and-dry and they seem? Find out the shocking truth behind the celebrity kidnapper in this chilling end to the second season of the critically acclaimed Living Callum. Season Three Episode 1: Sunset. - Following the shocking revelation at the end of the second season that the celebrity kidnapper was actually Callum's long-lost cousin, he vanishes in the dead of night and goes on a journey of self-discovery. (Aka, hookers and cocaine and vodka in a shady bar somewhere in the slum of California, but to each their own.) Episode 2: They Always Say Third Seasons Are The Best! - Upon returning from his "Journey," Callum returns home to find that his home... isn't his home anymore. It turns out that while he had been kidnapped his estate hadn't paid the mortgage on the mansion, so now he's homeless! So when Callum discovers that the same thing has happened to Alexx, Lindsay Lohan and Emilie de Ravin, there's only one thing left for ther foursome to do: House hunting! Episode 3: Spritz Up The Chateaux. - After saving themselves from being homeless, Callum, Alexx, Lindsay Lohan and Emilie de Ravin find themselves living in a beautiful chateaux on the coast of British Columbia. Things are finally good in their lives again... that is, until their first night in their new home. In the early hours of the morning the ceiling explodes and an unexpected vistor arrives. (This marks the first appearance of the alien prince Gemmite since the first season episode "What Happens In Space...") Episode 4: You Won't Get Away With This, Spaceman! - Gemmite has returned to Earth and holds Callum and his roommates hostage in their chateaux home. He reveals that he thought their break up would blow over, but upon realizing that it was truly over, he decided that he would get Callum back by any means. Even force. But all bets are off when Gemmite's parents come after to him in an attempt to save their son from the likes of "Earth scum." Episode 5: Single Ladies. - With Gemmite being dragged off back to Mars by his parents, Callum once again embraces single life. In an attempt to change that, however, Lindsay Lohan and Emilie de Ravin plan a girls night out at all the celebrity hot spots! Episode 6: The Tropical Biopical. - Lindsay Lohan and Callum are contracted to star in the biopic of a long-lost expolorer from the 1800's or something. Small roles, but important ones. The two are wisked away to the Amazon Rainforest, the main location of the film. Episode 7: Br0k3 @$ $h!t. - Alexx and Callum are just minding their own buisness in a Japanese Bar when they are approached by Japanese Television executives. They are offered a million dollars each if they play their brand new game show "Br0k3 @$ $h!t," in which the contestants try and give make overs to the homeless with absolutely no budget. Episode 8: Solitude. - Callum returns to the British Columbian Chateaux to discover that Lindsay Lohan and Emilie de Ravin are off shooting new films. Alexx remained behind in Japan to play another round of "Br0k3 @$ $h!t." This means that Callum is alone, in the gigantic home, for the first time ever. How ever will he cope? Episode 9: A Little Green and Peeky. (Part I) - Callum has come down the flu, which causes friction between the four roommates as it means he can't attend the celebrity-only Green Day concert when the other three have no intentions of missing it. Episode 10: I Don't Care, I Don't Care, I Don't Care. (Part II) - Tensions continue to rise at Callum and his three roommates begin to argue more and more. Callum is scorned over their going to the Green Day concert without him and Lindsay Lohan, Emilie de Ravin, and Alexx are all getting fed up with things a bit too Callum-oriented. Episode 11: Tales From Another Broken Home. (Part III) - Accusations fly and friendships are torn apart. Lindsay Lohan and Emilie de Ravin give notice that they'll be moving out after a gigantic fight with Callum, and Callum's friendship with Alexx is strained when Callum discovers that Alexx has been in talks with the television producers about getting his own show. Episode 12: A Family Affair. - Callum, fed up with his home life, finds solice at his parent's house. There he reconnects with family and learns a valuable lesson about friendship and modesty. Callum is forced to make a decision that will change his life once again, but will it be for the better or the worse? Episode 13: Seperate Ways. - Callum gathers Alexx, Lindsay Lohan and Emilie de Ravin together at their chateaux home. This entire episodes features them in the same room, fighting out their demons and problems with one another. At the end, Callum reveals the decision he made while at his parent's house: While he loves them all to death, living together has torn them apart. And the only way he can save their friendship now is if he, too, moves out. Episode 14: Cardboard Boxes And Unicorn Tears. - Moving Day is a three days off, and Callum and his roommates share some very emotional times as their time living together slowly but surely comes to an end. Also Alexx has some news that may rock the boat once again... Episode 15: Bon Voyage, Dearest Mine! - Moving Day is here! Callum, Lindsay Lohan, Alexx, and Emilie de Ravin spend their last day together in their empty chateaux home. Tears are shed, memories are shared, and it's a very emotional day all around. But as the day slowly comes to an end, things take an even more sad turn as Callum has to say one goodbye he never thought he'd have to make: One to Alexx, who revealed at the end of the previous that he was leaving Living Callum to star in his own reality show "A Unicorn Named Alexx." How will Callum ever draw up the emotional will to say goodbye to his closest and most dearest friend? (This episode marks the final appearance of Alexx Hiotis in a recurring role.) Season Four Episode 1: You May Now Kiss The Bride. - Weeks have passed since Season Three came to a close, and we now find ourselves at the wedding of Alexx Hiotis and Demi Lovato! The two met shortly after Alexx left Living Callum. Speaking of Callum, he can be found as a guest at the ceremony! How absolutely exciting. Everything is beautiful. Everything is perfect. That is, until drama and mayhem rain down on the happy couple's big day. How will everyone handle the sudden interruption of Alexx's abusive father showing up? Episode 2: Next. - With Alexx gone and Lindsay Lohan shooting a new movie in India, Callum just doesn't know what to do with himself. He's recently bought his old mansion back and is living once again inside it's walls... but he's lonely. He misses the chateaux and his roommates. All he does, day in and day out, is look through old photo albums while eating chocolate ice cream. It's really quite a pathetic display, so the producers call in an old friend to pull Callum out of his self-pitying state... Episode 3: Our Version Of Events. - After Emilie de Ravin swans in and pulls Callum away from his sad little rut, she treats him to a Emeli Sande concert in London, since she knows that he loves the singer. It's there, while dancing and singing the front row of the audience that the duo are approached by three strange men in suits. They reveal themselves to be Emeli Sande's producers, and they want to give Callum his own record deal! An offer is given, and yet another life-changing decision has to be made on Callum's end, but will his final choice be made for the right reasons? Episode 4: Album! - Yes, it has been confirmed: Callum has accepted the offer given to him by Emeli Sande's producers, who heard him singing in the audience the night before and offered him a record deal. Callum will record his very own studio album! Production will begin soon, but the catch is that he will to live in the UK for three months while recording is happening. Upon having a heart-to-heart with Emilie de Ravin about moving back to the UK for three months, Callum has decided that it's not a big deal. To celebrate the news family and friends gather together for a gigantic cocktail party! Emeli Sande guest stars. Episode 5: Demons. - Two weeks after the cocktail party Callum is once again living in his old British flat from the second season. Haunted by the memories of his addiction and his dear friend Brandon's death at the hands of the celebrity kidnapper/murderer, all he wants to do is throw himself into working on his record. Callum has his first sit down with the record label and plans quickly begin on his album. Songs are sampled, titles are thrown around. But can Callum focus on his next big step in life when demons from his past continue to creep up behind him? Episode 6: Turn It Off Already. Please? - After days and days of work-filled long nights, production on Callum's album is halted when he suddenly collapses in the studio. Just falls, randomly, onto the ground. Once it is discovered that he has randomly passed out, everyone quickly rushes him to the hospital. Episode 7: Everyone's Waiting. - Doctors, discovering that Callum's passing out was from severe exhaustion, put him in a medically induced coma so he can get some rest. The production company has some serious questions about the work load they were sending his way, but is that what's really caused this dramatic turn of events? Emilie de Ravin suspects there is more at play here than just lack of sleep, so she sneaks off in search of answers in Callum's flat. Episode 8: Montage. - Freshy moved out of his British flat, thanks to the realization by Emilie de Ravin of memories that place must have held, Callum begins working on his album once again. In this episode, since cameras weren't allowed in the studio a lot of the time, a montage of clips from the last six weeks are blended together to give you a general feel of the recording process. Many recording artists are brought in to feature on the record, including australian singer Missy Higgins, canadian singer Alexz Johnson, and the british boy band One Direction, all of which guest star. Lindsay Lohan, who has a layover in London while on the way to her next movie location, also makes her first appearance since the end of the third season to record a track, but only since it's for an old friend! Episode 9: Finito, Tempo Di Festa! - Callum's album is finally finished being recorded. In the early hours of the morning, he leaves the studio for the final time and is ready to pick up his social life where he left it off many weeks ago. First he goes on a lunch date with Emilie de Ravin, and then he goes shopping for a while with Missy Higgins, whom he grew a friendship with while recording. And then finally, he goes out and hits the bars with... with... Niall Horan from One Direction! Episode 10: What Could This Mean? - Callum and Niall Horan have been spotted constantly over the last few days: At bars, at clubs, at resturants and cafes. It's becoming more and more apparent that something more than friendship may be going on, but Callum isn't letting anything slip---not even to his reality show. Producers have often had to stop filming at various times because they aren't able to find Callum. It's obvious that he ditched them silently. Rumors are starting to spread all around the globe about the duo. Is something really happening between Callum and Niall, or is it all just a media fabrication? Episode 11: It's Official! - Callum and Niall Horan of One Direction have finally come clean about their secret relationship. Callum and Niall sit down for the Living Callum cameras to talk all about it: How they met while recording, how the natural attraction they had for each other became too much, and eventually they started meeting in secret. It's a very "Tell all" kind of episode. Afterwards the romantic duo go through their Twitter and Facebook feeds laughing at their fans freaking out. Episode 12: Tricks. - Now that Callum and Niall's relationship is out in the open, there's no more need for hiding from everyone. But that doesn't mean that the romantic duo are going to stop. They love their alone time, but unfortunately they're games and tricks are getting in the way of production for Living Callum. Producers have a serious sit down with Callum and try to talk sense into him, but when nothing seems to be working they resort to bringing someone very important to the show: Marta Machado. Episode 13: The Same For You Is For Them. - It's time for Callum to meet the boys. He has his very first sit down with the other four members of One Direction, since they're Niall's best friends and all. While fangirls all over the world scream and cry in jealousy, Callum makes friendships with the world's most popular boyband. Episode 14: Running With The Devil. - It's the night of Callum's album release party in California. Ocean Tides & Sinking Souls already has thousands of pre-orders and is expected to be a wildfire success. With tracks featuring Missy Higgins, Emeli Sande, Lindsay Lohan, Alexz Johnson and One Direction, the release party is definately guaranteed to be a spectacle. Wine is cracked open, drugs are passed around, and loud music is blaring. It's definately a celebrity party. Callum walks around on Niall's arm, posing for photos and answering interviewers questions. It's a night of celebration and good times all around. But not everything is as it appears to be as the night is suddenly hijacked by a mysterious man in a duck mask... Episode 15: Defying Gravity. - The masked man, who self-titled himself as The Rogue Duck Man, has the entire release party held hostage at it's Californian venue. He has dynamite tied to his chest, a remote controller in his hand, and is clearly off his rocker. He has a microphone and rambles insanely about how none of the celebrities should be aloud to live, and how they should be rounded up and executed for their crimes against modesty. As police gather around the venue in an attempt to save the people trapped inside, The Rogue Duck Man reveals that he has a line of missles aimed at Celebrity National Bank, the only bank of it's kind in the entire world. It handles the finances of every single celebrity on the planet, and if it were to explode the celebrities would be just as poor as everyone else. As the celebrities at the gathering stand in fear, The Rogue Duck Man then reveals his final secret: That he was the lover of the Celebrity Kidnapper/Murderer, and that he blames Callum for his death. He chose tonight to act his revenge because he wanted to ruin Callum's big day. Meanwhile, the police enter the venue through the back door and get a visual of the situation inside. Just as the The Rogue Duck Man is about to use his remote to set off the missles and the dynamite on his chest, he screams "The Equalists are coming!!!" He is then shot through the skull by a police snipper, dying instantly. The final scene in the episode is Callum crying silently into Niall's chest. Season Five Episode 1: The Road So Far To Season Five. - In the season five opener, clips from the past four seasons are shown. Memories are relived, old wounds are revisited, and fabulous parties are brought back to life. So sit back, relax, and catch up on what's happened so far on the road to season five. (The episode was done in this format because of time restraints due to the events in Defying Gravity.) Episode 2: Frequently Asked Questions. - Callum sits down in the living room of his mansion, all cameras on him, to answer questions asked by fans via Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, etc. Callum's boyfriend, Niall Horan, also drops by to answer some One Direction-related questions as well as to flaunt his new relationship with Callum in the world's face. "Yeah, fuck you world, we're hot and dating!" Episode 3: Rejected. (Part I) - It's been months since Callum last heard from his good friend Alexx, so he decides to call him up and arrange a lunch date with he and Demi Lovato, possibly having a double date-type thing go on, but Alexx doesn't answer the phone. Not a big deal, right? Not right. The next night Callum tunes into an episode of A Unicorn Named Alexx only to see that the film crews caught Alexx purposely screen Callum's call and then bitch about him to his wife Demi Lovato. Callum is furious, so he does the only think he can think of: Declare a reality TV show war. Episode 4: The "Live" Reality TV Show War! (Part II) - In the series very first live episode, Callum sits in his mansion with boyfriend Niall Horan doing nothing but slamming Alexx to the cameras. Things get super intense, especially once Callum starts revealing some of Alexx's deepest and darkest secrets. He really wants his friend(?) to know that he's not taking the diss likely. But then, half way through the episode, Alexx and Demi Lovato storm into the mansion follow bytheir camera crew. Insults fly, fights break out all over the room (Callum and Alexx, Niall and Demi Lovato, etc.) when suddenly a shocking cliffhanger ends it all. Alexx Hiotis and Demi Lovato guest star. This is the second crossover episode between Living Callum and A Unicorn Named Alexx. Episode 5: What? (Part III) - This episode continues directly after the final moments of the previous episode: Brandon is back! That's right, Brandon, who hasn't been seen since his death at the end of the first season. That's right, his death. Brandon's sudden and unexpected return obviously ends the feud between Alexx and Callum, and Brandon then goes into the long explanation about how he survived: Brandon reveals that he is actually an alien from Mars, who hid(es) his alien appearance with transformation technology built on Mars. Aliens from Mars have three extra lives, so if they're killed (Like Brandon was by the celebrity kidnapper) they respawn back on the red planet. So Brandon, who respawned way back during Season 2, couldn't return because Gemmite's royal parents had forbidden travel between Mars and Earth after Callum broke Gemmite's heart. Finally, unable to take being away from Earth, Brandon stole a spaceship and illegally travelled back. Thrilled with the return of their friend, Callum and Alexx's fight sparks once up again when they both ask Brandon to be on their TV shows. Now that he's back and ready for action, which show will Brandon give his loyalty too? Alexx Hiotis guest stars and this episode marks the first appearance of Brandon Miller since the first season episode "2013 And We're Still Kicking It, Bitches!" Episode 6: The Hot Body Auction! - Now that Brandon has made his decision to travel back-and-forth as to appear inboth his friend's shows, he starts off by going with Callum to the Japan-hosted Hot Body Auction. The Hot Body Auction is an annual affair where extremely attactive men and women are auctioned off the highest bidder, and boy do Callum and Brandon have money to spend. Episode 7: Bleach Blondes And Seventy Seven Sevens. - On the last day before Brandon jets off to appear on A Unicorn Named Alexx, Callum and Brandon book a spa say at the Seventy Seven Sevens, a celebrity-only spa that caters only to the richest of the rich, considering every serve they provide costs $777. Aside from manicures and facial scrubs, Callum also makes the decision to go blonde. Episode 8: Pl@tinum And Only Going Golder, Bitches. - Brandon's gone and Callum's pretty bummed out about it, so what is there that could possibly raise his spirits? Oh, well how about the fact that his album has gone double platinum! It seems that the world loves his auto-tuned vocals, for some reason Callum can't understand. But he takes the good news in stride! That is, until something happens that he never expected to happen to him. Ever. Callum is shocked to discover that he has been slapped with a big old lawsuit. Episode 9: The Living Lohan Affair. - Lindsay Lohan's scum-of-the-earth family has decided to start up their fame whoring ways once again. It seems that Dina and Ali Lohan, stars of the failed reality TV show Living Lohan from 2008, think that Callum ripped off the title of his worldwide success Living Callum from them. And knowing the money-hungry Lohan's, they're taking him to court in attempt to get some media attention and money! Well Callum's not taking this bullshit laying down, oh no. He's called his lawyers and is ready for a reality TV show name smackdown! The title of this episode is a play on the series pilot "The Lohan Affair." Episode 10: Getaway. - Stressed over his current lawsuit battle with the Lohan's, Callum's long-term boyfriend Niall Horan surprises him with a romantic getaway to Hawaii for the weekend. Episode 11: Heart To Heart. - In this episode, Brandon returns having learned about the events following his Season One death from Alexx. He sits Callum down to have a long talk about his cocaine addiction, and how he reacted overall to his friend's death. In this emotional two-person-only episode all the cards are laid on the table, and nothing is kept back. Nothing. Episode 12: A Plea From The Only Respectable Lohan! - Callum, while preparing with his lawyers for the oncoming title battle between himself and Dina Lohan, Lindsay Lohan makes an unexpected appearance in order to beg Callum to just pay off her family so the media drama will end. Tune in to see how that goes... Episode 13: The Fight Of His Life. - The court battle between Callum and Dina Lohan begins in this episode. The honorable and celebrity Judge Judy resides over the whole ordeal. Dina begins by dishing all about her family life, their problems and whatnot. It actually gets to the point when the judge needs to remind her to keep to the point. Typical Dina. Ali Lohan then starts going on about how their failed show Living Lohan was on TVbefore Living Callum, so the title is obviously a rip off. Callum then has his turn and explains to the nice judge that the Lohan's are just out for media attention and money. Lindsay Lohan is spotted in the audience, clearly displeased with the entire thing. And that's when tragedy strikes, leaving a cliffhanger no one saw coming. Again. Episode 14: What They Died For. - Dina and Ali Lohan are dead! Having both collapsed in the middle of the court hearing, they were rushed to the nearest hospital where they were shortly later pronounced dead. While it is inconclusive as to how they died just yet, all major television signals went blank shortly after their demise, displaying a message stating "The Equalists are coming." Those were also the final words of The Rogue Duck Man, who had ties to the Celebrity Kidnapper/Murderer. Shortly after this, Callum is taken into custody by the F.B.I, who reveal that they've been trying to figure out what's been going on for a long time now. First the Celebrity Kidnapper/Murderer, then The Rogue Duck Man, and now this? Clearly someone, or something, is targeting celebrities. What could "The Equalists" be? And what do they/he/she want, besides certain celebrities dead? Episode 15: And Here's What Comes Next... - After the revelation that Dina and Ali Lohan had been poisoned by some unknown person and that there seem to be no other current threats on anyones life, Callum is released from F.B.I custody into the arms of his lover Niall Horan. Niall quickly whisks Callum off to a quiet, private place to recuperate from all of the recent events Category:Browse